Toushiro's Tears
by little-Shiro-chan
Summary: Hytsugaya Toushiro isn't able to come over the fact his childhood friend Hinamori tried to kill him. can Matsumoto do something to help her broken Taichou? please R&R. I suck at summary's...


AUTHOUR NOTE:

**Hello everyone! This is my First fanfiction. Please don't flame me… and I'm verry bad at english to. Srry. But anyway enjoy the story! R&R!**

**Tears**

He could hear the sound of the rain splashing on the window from his office. It was just a couple of days after _that_ incident. He could never come over the fact his best friend, his childhood friend, Hinamori tried to kill him. He and hinamori had grown up together. But Aizen had ripped it all away. Aizen had tricked her to kill him. She liked, no Loved Aizen more than her Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th division, but also a hurting child sad in the corner of the sofa in his office. Matsumoto had just left, probably to drink sake with Kira and Hisagi. Toushiro didn't mind. All the paperwork was already done, he could only think about Hinamori. Keep telling himself it wasn't his fault she was hurt badly, she didn't want to kill him, but in the end his troughs always came out by the same _'she meant it…'_ he wanted to cry but he didn't let the tears come out. No, he couldn't cry! He had to be strong, for himself and his vice-captain, she could return any moment now. He felt even worser than ever before. The weather didn't seem to make his mood better ether. Speaking of the devil, he heard the door flying open behind him. He didn't even bother looking up.

"TAICHOOOOOUUUU! I'm back, Taichooouuu!" when Matsumoto didn't hear any response coming she started shouting again but she stopped when she saw her captain sitting broken down in the corner of the sofa, his face hidden in his hands. "…..taichou? whats wrong taichou?" said Matsumoto when she walked over to the back of the sofa and her captain. "Taichou…." It is the right thing to say that Matsumoto was really worried, she had never seen hem in such a state before.

"Matsumoto…" this weak response didn't make it better. His voice sounded se broken to, like he was about to cry it all out. "sorry Matsumoto. I now I have to be strong now, for both of us…. But….B-but I….."

'_Hinamori tried to kill him after all. Who wouldn't be hurt if their closest friend tried to kill them? But… Can he really get over his feelings for Hinamori?'_

Matsumoto stood there behind her Taichou, and started rubbing his back "You felling down about what happened with Hinamori?" she said, her comforting voice made Hitsugaya looking up at her. Even he didn't want Matsumoto to see, it was very simple to see, the tears in his eyes and his trembling body.

"I know I'll never be able to replace Aizen in her heart." He said, knowing he could trust Matsumoto. "All I'll ever be is her childhood friend, Her friend that she used to eat watermelons with. Who she called Shiro-chan. It feels like it will never be like that again." He said, a single tear falling down, when he looken right into Matsumoto's worried eyes. On the other side Matsumoto was surprised and glad that her taichou was finally opening up to her. But she also saw he was still trying to hide his tears.

She sad down beside him. She leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around the white-haired boy, hugging him tightly so his head was tucked beneath her chin. "It's okay to cry, If you don't, the pain has nowhere to go. It will just bottle up inside you until it explodes" Toushiro didn't respond. "please stop hiding your tears from me. It needs to come out, sooner or later. And the best thing is sooner, that aside it feels much better if there is someone around to comfort you, ….Toushiro"

He still didn't respond but Toushiro finally let go of his tears, his pain, his fear. He turned his face into her throat, tears streaming down. Matsumoto could hear the sobs coming from her Taichou, she saw his body heavily trembling, and above everything she saw all his bottled up pain. _'…Taichou…'_ with one arm she held him close and the other one was rubbing his back again. He wished he could stay like this, feeling her warmth, feeling how much she cared. He felt safe.

'_He is always the one making squad feel safe, feel warm, feel happy. He always took care of his squad__, he took care of me. But nobody noticed it. and if he feels down himself there was nobody to let him feel safe, warm or even happy. Instead some of them hurt him even more. Even a captain needs someone to look after him if he doesn't feel good, don't he?'_

She said nothing anymore; she just closed her eyes with a soft murmur of comfort. Hitsugaya leaned into her; for him she was solid, she was real, and she was there, and he could always trust her, and that was what he needed now more than ever.


End file.
